


Bring Me To Life

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: BDSM, Drama, M/M, WIP, dub con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs something. Will he find it in Gibbs' basement? BDSM themes, spoilers for S5 season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony hesitated outside the basement door

Tony hesitated outside the basement door. Gibbs had been…Tony didn't even have the words. The look in his eyes had shaken Tony to the core, the disappointment. He didn't know why he was here. For absolution? He'd never forgive himself.

"Gibbs?" The door was closed, so he pushed it open slowly. "Boss?"

"What do you want, DiNozzo? Haven't you done enough?"

Tony knew he had screwed up. Wasn't the first time. But he'd never heard this tone in Gibbs' voice before.

"I…" He started down the stairs and reached for the bottle of bourbon, but Gibbs yanked it away. It toppled then shattered.

"Yeah, DiNozzo. Haven't you done enough? What the hell are you doing here? Get lost!"

Tony shook his head, really stung now. "I can't. I need to… Before…"

"It isn't about what you need, dammit! She's dead. You're gone, Tony. Go pack."

"But I don't want to go."

Jethro grabbed Tony by the lapels, slamming him against the wall. "If you had done your job, none of us would be in this position and Jenny would be here. So stop your whining. At least ya have a life and a job to go to. Our boss doesn't."

Toy couldn't help it, his lip started trembling and one tear streaked down his face.

"B-Boss. I…We had orders and I…"

"You let her die, DiNozzo. That's what you did."

"I know. I know! Don't you understand, Gibbs. I know! I'm going to live with this for the rest of my life. And as for that job, here's a copy of my resignation papers. I quit. I'm not working under that slimy asshole." The papers fluttered to the ground as he fought to pull away but Gibbs had the leverage and the advantage.

"Why you gonna do a stupid thing like that, DiNozzo? You think Jenny would want that? You think she died for that?"

As if a switch had been turned, Gibbs' voice had softened and Tony could only gape.

"She always wanted us to stand up for what we believe in, Gibbs. At all costs."

"You believe in me, DiNozzo?"

Tony nodded.

"You trust me, DiNozzo?"

Tony nodded again.

"You willing to let me take you places you aren't sure you want to go, if I can heal you?"

"Y-yeah."

"You gotta get it out somehow, DiNozzo. The guilt. I think you need someone to take your will from you. Safe word…black cat. Get on your knees right now."

"B-boss?"

Gibbs released him, only to force him onto his knees. "When I say an order, I expect you to execute it, understand me, DiNozzo?"

Tony didn't dare get up, he just looked up at the other man. "Yes."

"Come on, Tony. I know you're not new to this game. Yes, what?"

Shit. He was serious! Tony's cock raged suddenly. He'd never been a submissive before but that look in Gibbs' eyes… He knew domination and Gibbs was Dom of the top caliber. In and out of the scene. And that excited him almost as much as it relieved him. The burden lifting, Tony put himself in Gibbs' hands. "Yes, Boss?"

A stinging cuff had him reeling, but then Gibbs righted him with firm hands. "One more time, DiNozzo. And if I don't like your answer, you're going to be fucked today by more than Vance." Gibbs nudged his crotch with the toe of his shoe. "You're hard, bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? Bet you've been dreaming of me inside you."

Gibbs' foot pressed in, almost causing pain to Tony's balls and he knew if he moved, there would be payback, so he held absolutely still. "Yes, Master." Tears started running down his face, but these weren't from grief as much as acceptance. Acceptance of who he was and acceptance of what he needed.

"Gonna teach you some self control, DiNozzo, starting tonight. Your resignation effective immediately?"

Tony nodded and the toe of the shoe pressed in again. "Speak when spoken to unless I give you orders otherwise. I'm asking again. Your resignation effective immediately, Tony?"

"Yes, Master. As of tomorrow."

"Good. Makes ya mine for tonight. Objections?"

"No, Sir. Are there rules?"

Gibbs started to cuff him, but pulled his hand back. "Yeah, rules. You follow mine to the letter. No exceptions. If you don't understand something, put your index finger to the corner of your mouth and wait until I give you orders to speak. You speak only when spoken to and granted permission to reply. Anything else goes. You have your safe word. You're clean? You may answer."

"Yes, Sir."

"You been with a guy before? Ever been a sub? Anything terrify you? Anything you…especially want? Go ahead, answer." He was stroking Tony's hair now and Tony leaned in to the touch, closing his eyes.

"Only fantasized with guys, Sir, though McGee and I got to second base. Never trusted anyone enough to be their submissive. Breath play scares me, and please don't scar me permanently." He paused, looking up at the older man. "I'm into a bit of pain and…you. I wanted you for so long, Boss… I mean, Sir!"

"Well, someday you're gonna have to tell me what you want, but not tonight. Tonight it's about me showing you how to follow orders." He yanked Tony's hair until Tony was standing.

"First task, clean this mess up, DiNozzo, and get us some food. You have fifteen minutes or there will be consequences." When Tony just looked shocked, Gibbs leaned in and kissed him hard, brutally. "I won't repeat myself, Tony, and I'd love to whip that ass all night. Don't give me a reason to do so."

Tony turned and fled the room and it was only then that Jethro allowed himself to break, shuddering, clenching the workbench. "Bring me back to life, DiNozzo. You're the key."


	2. Bring Me To Life Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Tony ran up the stairs, focusing on his task rather than the emotional fallout of what had just happened. He knew about Gibbs from Abby, but it was supposed to be a huge secret. He had no idea how Gibbs knew he'd figured it out.

Tony rummaged through the fridge and found some lettuce and tomato, and a pizza. He set the oven and went in search of a dustpan and brush. Having this task was helping, it was focusing him. The moisture of his tears was drying now, his emotional turmoil under control for the moment.

He looked at the pizza box and sighed. The pie would take eighteen minutes to cook. If the Boss was going to punish him for it, he'd gladly accept it. Gibbs was right,right; he needed his will taken from him right now.

Tony wiped down the counters as he waited for the stove to heat up. He started a pot of coffee, eyes drifting to an envelope that sat nearby. Knowing he shouldn't do it, Tony peered in anyway.

La Grenouille? Gibbs had the file from the FBI? Tony stared at the first page, eyes blurring with fury for Jenny. She'd screwed him so thoroughly and in the end, Tony was sure she'd killed him after all.

"DiNozzo?" Tony's head snapped up at Gibbs' commanding tone, but he didn't look the man in the eyes. He wasn't about to tempt fate. "It's over, Tony. The file…let me have it."

"Does it—" Gibbs' hand came up and lightly cuffed him again and that was enough to stop him from speaking.

"Remember the rules I established, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said in that same soft voice. It was steel, holding command, and Tony could only nod, frustrated by his restrictions right now. The oven timer dinged and he glanced over, wanting to ask permission but knowing he didn't have permission to speak yet.

"Go on, put the pizza in. How long will it take to cook?"

Tony looked up into Gibbs' deep blue eyes, waiting for his permission.

"Answer, Tony." Gibbs let out a sigh, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Too soon. This is too soon for you." He jerked his head just once, regarding Tony, his expression unreadable. "We'll revisit the rules shortly, DiNozzo. For now, speak freely but don't forget for a second that you're mine."

Disappointment raced through Tony. The rational side knew that Gibbs was giving him a chance to get answers he needed but another part of him felt the sharp sting of rejection and started wondering if he was good enough.

Gibbs could see every emotion running through DiNozzo and sighed inwardly. He was too drunk and too emotionally trashed to consider the consequences of what Tony might view as a rejection. He'd meant it to lessen the stress on Tony but it became immediately clear that he had tio backpedal.

"C'mere, DiNozzo," he said in a soft voice. When Tony didn't move, he raised his voice, throwing every bit of authority into his tone. "DINOZZO! FRONT AND CENTER!"

Maybe it was military school training or maybe it was just eagerness to please, but in the span of a moment, Tony stood in front of him, head angled downward but posture otherwise tall.

"Look at me, Tony." Still every bit the commander though Gibbs felt as if he was crumbling around the edges.

Tony met his eyes now, sadness, guilt, and pain, in his gaze. "You need to know what I found. Sit down. I'll put the pizza in. Sit down."

Tony glanced toward the basement door and Gibbs shook his head slightly. "Time to clean that later, DiNozzo. Sit down."

Tony sank into the kitchen chair and Gibbs joined him after putting the pizza in, leaning close so that their knees touched. "What I tell you stays in here for now. In this house, in our relationship. Okay?"

Tony didn't answer but looked expectant and Gibbs cocked his head. "What?"

Tony put a finger to the corner of his mouth and Gibbs' eyes widened fractionally. Even though he'd suspended the rules, Tony needed the structure. It sent a flare of heat rocketing through Gibbs.

"You may speak, Tony."

"Will I get punished for not cleaning downstairs right away, Sir? And I need to know…is this one night. You said relationship…"

Gibbs leaned in closer, resting a hand on Tony's knee and squeezing lightly. "Not sure what the hell it is yet, DiNozzo. We'll figure it out. And no, I'm not punishing you. I gave you an order to sit down. And I'm giving you another order to speak freely until we're done eating. Don't worry, nothing changes., I'm not giving you up or pushing you away."

"Thank you, Sir," Tony whispered and Gibbs saw the tears glimmering in Tony's eyes. The complex emotions that aroused in Gibbs would have to be examined and figured out later. Right now he'd just give breathing room to the protectiveness that was grabbing him by the throat.

"Figured it out, Tony. When I called her, I was gonna confront her. She had to have killed Benoit." He wouldn't use the ridiculous French code name but the name of Jeanne's father. This had been personal for Tony and someone needed to acknowledge it instead of brushing it off because it was uncomfortable.

"My clip was used. She manipulated us all,all; you for well over a year, the agency. She could have gotten you killed, could have gotten Duck killed, Jeanne, just collateral damage to her. Your heart, your emotions, just collateral fucking damage. Never thought I'd say this, but I regret the day I started training her."

Tony's hand shook when he put it to the corner of his mouth and Gibbs just watched him. Even though Tony had been given permission to speak, the structure was so vital to him. And Gibbs realized that caring for Tony was going to heal him as well.

"Speak, DiNozzo."

"Don't blame yourself," Tony said in a rush. "It was her obsession. It was different from Ari, Boss. Ari hurt our people. Gerald and Ducky and…then Kate. It was different. No matter how great a man her father was, he wasn't anything to us. Not so that Ducky needed to go undercover, or that I had to get involved with Jeanne. You're not the director, Gibbs. Your mission was completely different from hers."

Gibbs leaned back in his chair, forcing air out of his lungs. How the hell had Tony known what he was thinking and agonizing over?

Tony sighed, straining closer in his chair, clearly longing for some sort of contact from Gibbs. Maybe he wanted to reach out to Gibbs instead.

Gibbs drew small circles on Tony's knee for a few moments before he reached out, hand stroking over Tony's hair, fingers moving through the soft tendrils. Tony'd showered after leaving NCIS and the hair was slightly damp.

"Make ya a deal," Gibbs said quietly. "You don't blame yourself for following orders and I won't blame myself for not stopping it before it was too late. Lost enough of you in the vendetta, DiNozzo. I refuse to lose any more of your soul. Now that it's mine."


	3. Bring Me To Life Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Tony looked at Gibbs for long moments, absorbing what the other man said. Even as Tony's heart soared, he couldn't quite allow himself to believe what he'd heard. He was Gibbs'? Gibbs _wanted_ him?

"Yes, Sir," Tony whispered. "I'll try not to blame myself."

He couldn't wrap his mind around how this had happened, the commanding Gibbs giving way to a more gentle one, steel wrapped in cotton for the moment. Tony knew that would change and welcomed it, but for now, it was as if Gibbs knew exactly what he needed before Tony did. Anticipation. Gibbs had always stressed that at work, but Tony had no idea his boss—his new Master—was so good at reading people off hours. Made him wonder why the three marriages hadn't worked.

"Stop analyzing me," Gibbs said and there was a clear command in that voice that had Tony's head angling downward, his cock throbbing urgently.

"Ah, Tony," Gibbs said in a soft voice, hand brushing through his hair again. Tony leaned into it, feeling like a cat or dog that was being petted by a beloved master. "Remember, the rules are suspended for now. Until we're done eating. Need you to talk freely to me. And that is an order."

Tony responded to the gentle command, lifting his head, realizing Gibbs needed the equal ground for the moment. "Talk about what?"

"Tell me about what you've done, Tony. Have you been Dominated?" Gibbs smiled faintly. "Abbs trained you at all?"

Tony snorted and shook his head. "No. No way. I couldn't look at her the same way afterward." Talking freely now was a bit easier.

"But you have been," Gibbs continued. "By someone. A woman, but you always wanted a man."

This was uncomfortable territory, but Tony knew they had to visit it before they got in any deeper. "Yeah. Couple of times. Just scenes at clubs." He met Gibbs' eyes. "Never wanted a guy—like that. Until I met you."

"Oh?" Gibbs asked, leaning in.

Tony nodded, swallowing hard, trying to find the right words. "Something about you, Gibbs. Don't know what it is."

"But my boy knows his Master," Gibbs finished.

Tony blinked a few times and then shrugged, unsure how to answer that.

"You've wanted me since we met, DiNozzo. I saw it in your eyes. First I thought it was a father figure, then I smelled you getting turned on every time I slapped your head. You ever jack off thinking about that? You ever act up just so I'd do that and you'd have fresh fantasy material?" Gibbs' voice was a silky rumble that wrapped around Tony, cocooning him, protecting him from the outside elements.

"Yeah. I…" Tony flushed darkly.

"I know." Gibbs brought a thumb across Tony's lower lip, stroking it. "A little pain turns you on. A commander you can trust makes you safe. I know..." Both hands burrowed themselves in Tony's hair and Gibbs pulled his face close. "I know," he whispered.

"You do?" Tony asked, barely audibly.

"Giving a little pain turns me on. And taking care of someone special is what I was put here to do. Not gonna fail you." Gibbs' eyes took on a liquid sheen and Tony realized with a start that this was about far more than just him. The failure to protect his wife and child must have damn near killed Gibbs. And then there'd been Kate, Paula, even Pacci. And now Jenny…

"Couldn't fail me. Been on your six for seven years, nowhere I'd rather be."

"Almost got you killed a few times," Gibbs pointed out.

"And you even more often. I might have had the plague, but who got bombed and nearly drowned in the last two years. You've got it all over me."

Gibbs blinked a few times and seemed to shake off his emotion. "And who saved Maddie from drowning? Who rescued me? Hell, didn't even thank you, Tony."

"You were kinda busy remembering how to breathe again," Tony teased. That night had been rough and yeah, he'd been hurt that Gibbs hadn't so much as given him a smile or a nod.

"Screwed up," Gibbs admitted in a rare show of vulnerability. "Not the first time I did with you."

Tony shrugged, uncomfortable with the fact that Gibbs was blaming himself. They didn't need to go down this road. There was way too much darkness there. "And I've screwed up too. And we'll screw up again, Boss, and you too. But we'll manage okay. We always do. We're survivors."

"Survivors," Gibbs echoed, nodding. He didn't stop touching Tony, and Tony relaxed into the warm callused hands that stroked over his cheek, his lower lip, that ran in soothing motions through his hair.

"Never imagined you to be a touchy feely guy," Tony remarked quietly.

"Hands on, DiNozzo. Like feeling different textures under my hand. Rasp of stubble, damp hair, soft lip."

Tony had the distinct impression that Gibbs had done this before, maybe even with a group of people, and that pissed him off. Gibbs was _his_—his boss, his lover soon, his Master. He emitted a small growl.

"Easy," Gibbs whispered, giving Tony a quizzical look.

"Not sharing," Tony replied sharply. He realized he was breathing harshly, his heart racing, panic threatening to crowd in. What if Gibbs used him and then threw him away. What if…

"Not sharing," Gibbs repeated. "Only you and me, Tony. Just us. We're the keys to fixing the broken things inside each other."

The words relaxed Tony, the intent Gibbs was conveying clear. "You think we're broken?"

"I know we're broken. Before this, before Jenny, maybe even before Kate."

Tony had never looked at it from that perspective, but he found himself nodding.

"You ever deal with Kate's death, Tony? Outside of drowning yourself in a bottle?"

Tony flushed a little. He really didn't want to get in to this. "McGee and I messed around a little."

"Second base? Comfort?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah. I…we…Neither of us were experienced."

"But you needed something and wouldn't come to me. That changes, Tony. Has to change right now. I'm your safe place, got it? You come to me with everything. I don't care how trivial you think it is. Ya gotta understand here. In order for this to work, you put yourself in my hands. Totally. Completely. Ready for that?"

It was a longer speech than Gibbs usually gave and the meaning and intensity was very clear to Tony. It was a chance to put his life in Gibbs' hands, his emotional security, which was more important in some ways than his physical life. And it was something being offered on equal ground now.

Tony met Gibbs' eyes, nodding. "I'm ready to be yours, Gibbs. To trust that you'll give me whatever you think I need."

"To trust that I know best?"

Tony nodded. "To trust that you know what I need more than I do. I trust you, Gibbs. Wholly. My life has been in your hands more than once. I agree. You have the control now, Gibbs…Sir…Master."

"Good. Gonna be a hell of a ride, Tony."

"Climbing on board, Boss," Tony said with a smirk.


	4. Bring Me To Life Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The mood had changed with Tony's smile and jaunty "climbing on board" and Gibbs began to make a quick salad. "Just sit there, Tony. Relax." The aroma of the pizza was starting to take over the room, drowning out the scent of lost and lonely male. Gibbs was happy for the distraction; he needed to get his own equilibrium back. Soon he'd have to get into Master headspace and he couldn't do that effectively if he was petting Tony like he was a damned puppy. Tony needed a very firm hand right now, not a gently protective Master. Later on they could figure out what roles they wanted defined and use them based upon their moods and needs, but for now, Tony needed a commander.

Gibbs shredded lettuce by hand, letting out some frustration before he threw it into two bowls. He roughly chopped up a tomato, threw in some garlic salt and bacon bits before drizzling dressing over his concotions. The stove timer dinged just as he finished.

"Get us a couple of beers, Tony," Gibbs called over his shoulder. He sliced the pizza into big wedges and slid the whole pie on a large serving plate. When he turned back, Tony was still at the table, a lost expression on his face.

"DINOZZO! WITH ME!" he roared.

Tony stood, looking confused for a minute, his chair clattering to the ground.

Gibbs squelched the urge to speak tenderly and instead spoke in a firm tone."With me now? Ya gotta stop getting lost in your head, Tony." He jerked his head toward the fridge. "Get us a couple of beers, like I said. Not repeating myself again."

"On it, Boss!"

"If you're gonna call me a title, it'd damned well better be Master at home," Gibbs shot back and Tony's eyes widened, his nostrils flaring. Yeah, "Pet the Tony" time was over and Tony needed a firmer hand now. "Beer, napkins, then ya eat. Understand me?" Gibbs placed the bowls, and then plate of pizza, on the table before eyeing Tony.

Tony licked his lips slowly, nodding, assessing Gibbs for one long moment before walking to the fridge. There was just enough insolence and rebellion for Gibbs to feel challenged. He didn't want a compliant "Yes Sir" sub, he wanted a challenge, he wanted to take someone and work him into the mindset stroke by stroke, lash by lash. He wanted someone who could get as lost in being a sub as Gibbs could in being a Dom.

"Don't push me too far," Gibbs warned, his tone soft but deadly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Jethro," Tony replied.

Gibbs arched a brow, moving easily into Tony's personal space. "Master, Tony. Giving you one pass, for now. But you push me and I'll redden your ass so hard that you won't be able to sit for a week."

"Promises, promises," Tony quipped back.

The temptation to do just that almost overwhelmed Gibbs, but he knew it was what Tony expected. He would not be goaded into doing it on Tony schedule. Everything would be on his terms and his timeline, not Tony's. "We're eating now. You can join me or you can go hungry." Gibbs made sure his voice was calm and controlled.

Tony continued to stand, just watching, nothing particularly arrogant in his bearing, even though the fact that he didn't immediately follow orders told its own tale.

"Anthony. Sit. Down." Gibbs grabbed the beer, forks, salt, and napkins himself and righted Tony's chair, looming over the other man until Tony glanced down at the floor. "There are gonna be consequences. On my terms. You don't push me. Understand?" When Tony didn't answer immediately, Gibbs held his chin in a firm hand, forcing Tony to look up and into his level gaze. "I said 'understand'."

Tony nodded, emotion swirling deep in his eyes.

"Now eat, Tony."

Tony dug right in, munching the salad, sipping his beer with gusto, while Gibbs ate more slowly, regarding Tony, trying to determine what was bluster and what was actual need. Tony was so damned complex and Gibbs had to go carefully, protect Tony even from his own mood swings.

But first he had to establish some hard and fast limits, let DiNozzo know that he wasn't always softness and hair strokes and quiet words. As soon as Tony was done eating, Gibbs pointed to the basement stairs. "Clean off the table and then fix your mess down there. When you're done, shower. Do not speak, do not say a word. Remember the rules."

Tony nodded, scrambling to clear off the table, and then he pounded back down the stairs. Gibbs rinsed off the large serving plate and the bowls before he drifted upstairs, into the third bedroom. He kept his gear in here…hadn't been pleasant when casual girlfriends caught sight of his interest.

Gibbs had invested a lot of time and energy into this hobby and he had a healthy collection of items to choose from. He finally decided to begin with a flogger custom made and weighted to his grip. The flogger was made of suede and had three-inch tails. Each tip had a tiny weight embedded in it, which made each blow pack a little extra sting. Gibbs moved his wrist back and forth a few times, nodding with satisfaction at how the tails moved.

This would be a great prelude, but he needed something more intense to follow up. This wouldn't work if he couldn't push Tony to his absolute limits and beyond. Tony needed to be taken to a place where neither of them felt safe and secure—even within themselves. It was the only way for them to get through this, to tear down and then rebuild everything.

Gibbs looked through the sea chest, pulling out a paddle. This would work for what he had in mind. Rough on one side and sheepskin on the other. Using this, he'd keep Tony way off balance. Gibbs listened to the shower go on and gave his cock a small squeeze. He and Tony had this attraction for so damned long, it was time they acted on it. Well past time.

Making good use of the closet in the spare room, Gibbs pulled a couple of items off hangars, his going out clothes, Gibbs changed out of his casual clothes into black pants and a dark gray button down shirt. He needed to look every bit the Master to be respected as the Master, and he knew Tony wouldn't expect just talk. Tony needed action, he needed to get down and dirty, but only if he could trust Gibbs completely.

Gibbs studied himself in the mirror on the inside door of the closet. He looked in control; he looked calm, cool and collected. It didn't matter what he felt inside. Hell, it never had. That'd be dealt with later.

For now, it was time to get down to business. He had a new submissive to break in.


	5. Bring Me To Life Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Five

Chapter Five

There was a charge in the air when Tony got out of the shower. He thought back to what Gibbs said. Tony had been told to shower, but Gibbs hadn't given him any other instructions. Yet. Gibbs was getting scary intense, like the way he'd been when Tony had knocked the bourbon over. That moment had been almost dangerous and Tony was drawn to that aspect of Gibbs like a moth to a flame.

He breathed in and out deeply while he toweled himself off, listening and trying to discover where Gibbs was. He didn't hear or sense Gibbs' presence nearby, but that didn't always mean anything. Gibbs had those stealthy super skills and he was always able to sneak up on Tony. He was freaky that way.

Tony redressed, figuring Gibbs might want to unwrap his own merchandise, and walked into the bedroom, looking around. It wasn't at all what he expected. Warm toned walls, a king-sized bed with a comforter in ocean blues, furniture that looked handmade. This just didn't seem like a single Spartan guy's inner sanctum. Tony had been in too much of a hurry to look around earlier, rushing into the bathroom, which was perfectly clean but otherwise average.

What did a submissive in training do when he was waiting for the big cheese to show up, Tony wondered. He was sure that spying and checking things out wasn't on the agenda, but he couldn't help the way his eyes drifted to the framed photographs on the dresser. There were a few of the redheaded wife and daughter that Gibbs had lost, but there were also a few of a much younger Gibbs with guys, probably the Marines he'd served with.

Unable to help himself, Tony crossed the gap and studied one of the pictures closely. A dark-haired Gibbs was standing smiling with another guy in what appeared to be a desert.

"Probably Kuwait," Tony said. He hadn't intended to say that out loud, and winced, expecting Gibbs' hand to impact with his head.

"Was Kuwait." The soft voice came from right behind him, and Tony's body stiffened, though he resisted the urge to turn around or react otherwise.

"Okay," Tony whispered finally, feeling as if he was completely laid bare by Gibbs. There was something about his boss, his…_Master_…that brought all sorts of emotions out of him. Tony could never figure it out. Maybe it was a father figure thing. Maybe it was an attraction to power. But he was completely captivated by Gibbs' presence, even though the other man hadn't touched him.

He was hyper aware as Gibbs moved away, but Tony didn't dare turn around or react in any way. But when something cracked hard against a surface that wasn't his skin, Tony's first reaction was to jump. His second was an all over shiver that hardened his cock painfully. And a bolt of jealousy ran through him. Gibbs was _his_ dominant, nobody else was gonna get to hear that sound from Gibbs. It was meant for him and him alone.

"Breathe deep and even, DiNozzo," Gibbs said in a soft whisper that was almost outside the range of Tony's hearing. Tony's body followed instructions, even though he wasn't consciously aware of making the decision to do so. Gibbs could make Tony comply without Tony even knowing what he was doing.

"Good boy," Gibbs replied in that same soothing voice. The tension began releasing from Tony's shoulders. "You're my boy tonight. When I say 'boy', you respond. Got it?"

Tony gulped and nodded.

"Got it, _Boy_?" Gibbs asked in a growl this time.

"Yes…Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now take off your clothes, fold them, and put them on the chair beside the dresser." Tony nodded, stripping quickly and efficiently. The soothing tone of Gibbs' voice had him completely off balance, and Tony liked it. He'd never met anyone who could use his voice like Gibbs could.

"Don't turn around," Gibbs warned when Tony was completely naked. "Get on your knees, hands behind your back. Rules. Yes or no answers. You don't speak unless I tell you that you can, _Boy_. You remember the signal. You use your safe word when you can't take any more. When you say it, I stop. No going back, not tonight. Remember your safe word?"

Tony sank to the ground and nodded.

"Tell me it, _Boy_. You have permission to answer."

"Black cat."

"Good." Tony could almost feel Gibbs nodding. "This isn't gonna be pretty, DiNozzo. I'm gonna break you. But then…" He trailed off, and Tony felt Gibbs come closer, digging a hand in his hair and pulling his head back. Tony's neck was at full extension and he felt both vulnerable and protected as he looked up into Gibbs' eyes. "I'm gonna rebuild you, _Boy_. Piece by piece. You ready for that?"

Tony moved his head as much as he could.

"I said," Gibbs began in that whisper. "You ready for that?" The last words were delivered in a roar that made a shiver tear through Tony. He was addicted to this man's power. His _Master's_ power. A sense of freedom rushed through Tony and he relaxed, putting body and soul into this man's hands. Tony knew he was no longer alone, that Gibbs would protect him.

"Yes, Sir."

Gibbs shifted and something came into Tony' view, something with a braided handle and a bunch of strips of fabric, each a few inches long. "Had this flogger custom made. The grip is a perfect fit, DiNozzo. And each of the tips has a weight in it, so you'll feel it so much more. It won't be a caress or a stroke."

Gibbs snaked the flogger around and Tony refused to look away, even though he was completely attuned to how it was moving, the ends waving and then settling together slowly.

Tony swallowed hard, continuing to stare into Gibbs' eyes. "And then for later I have a paddle. When you're warmed up and very sensitive." Gibbs let go of Tony's hair now and Tony sensed that he shouldn't break contact until Gibbs did. He was going to hate this when he had to stare at the ground as a proper submissive. "That is just the beginning, Boy. You ready? Permission to answer."

"Yes, Sir."

"Stand up, brace your hands against the dresser." Tony did as requested and Gibbs kicked his legs apart until his stance was almost too wide. "Grip it tight, Boy. If you lose your grip, I'm punishing you harder."

Tony found a grasp that worked for him and held on tight. This was going to be a hell of a night. Tony just hoped that he was ready for whatever his Master had in store.


	6. Bring Me To Life Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Tony waited endless moments, body tensing and relaxing as he waited for Gibbs to do something—anything. His agitation growing, he wanted to twist his head, to try to read Gibbs' eyes—though Gibbs wasn't someone Tony could ever read well. He was as enigmatic as they came. Tony's hands flexed and relaxed around the wood he was gripping in both hands and his cock throbbed urgently. His legs were spread too wide and his thighs were burning and aching, but he didn't move. Gibbs was far too unpredictable to anticipate right now and Tony didn't want to push the man into someplace neither of them were prepared for this to go. Yet anyway. Tony had a feeling they'd be going pretty far before this was all over.

"You want this?" Gibbs asked in a voice that was so rough it was almost unrecognizable.

"I _need_ this," Tony whispered hanging his head and staring at the thick carpet. Gibbs had laid him bare and opened him up, that had been happening all night. He was ready for the next step, was ready to be looked after, even if that meant breaking him down to basics and just making him feel again. That would be a victory in and of itself. Tony wasn't afraid of the pain, even though the emotional depth had him wanting to run. He wouldn't, though; he would face this head on, for Gibbs, for himself.

"Think you really do need this," Gibbs replied. He was silent for a few more minutes and Tony tried to stay calm. Anticipation had heightened every sense and Tony was aware of even the movement of the air as Gibbs breathed evenly and deeply. That slight disturbance in the air currents started to lull Tony into a deep relaxation despite the anticipation and tension between them.

Tony was completely at ease when the flogger was plonked suddenly onto the dresser, each little weighted end thunking down individually and making its own sound. Every one of those little thuds made Tony's heart clench a little harder as doubt rushed through him, along with all those lingering self doubts. Was Gibbs rejecting him? Was he calling an end to things before they'd really even begun?

" You need this and you'll have this, Tony. But not tonight," Gibbs continued in that rough emotion clogged voice.

He wasn't having this? Tonight? After everything he and Gibbs had been doing was building up to this? Why? Was he not good enough? Not good looking enough? Did Gibbs just not like him enough to do it? After all he'd done for Gibbs, it still wasn't enough and Gibbs was rejecting him? Of all people, Gibbs was rejecting him?

Tony had never felt this open and vulnerable before and the fact that Gibbs was shifting the rules now rocked him to his very core. He wanted to protest, to beg, but he didn't want to push Gibbs away further, maybe even for good. Even so, Tony couldn't just slap the mask back on and pretend that this development didn't crush him. Gibbs was in too deep and Tony instinctively knew that would make an even bigger disaster of the night.

"You hear me?" Gibbs asked right into Tony's ear. His body shook but he didn't dare shift his weight or get his body into a more comfortable position.

"Yes…" After a moment, Tony found the courage to continue. "Why not?"

"Because," Gibbs said with a heavy sigh and a long pause. "Sit down, Tony. On the bed. You have full permission to speak."

Tony sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Gibbs. With him being absolutely nude and Gibbs being completely clothed, his boss had all the advantages. The aura of power emanating off Gibbs was a powerful aphrodisiac. Almost as soul weakening was the look in Gibbs' eyes. They'd never been a deeper blue before and Tony could see so much emotion swirling in them. Even though Gibbs wasn't much of a talker and his eyes weren't easily read, Tony had the idea Gibbs was telling him volumes.

"Not doing this tonight, DiNozzo. Doing it the right way, not in desperation."

"You don't want to…"

"I want to. I will," Gibbs assured, his hand barely brushing over Tony's hair. "Gonna. But as a part of this, not…" He stopped, seeming to search for a word or sentiment, his mouth moving a few times as he struggled to find words. "Not what defines us."

Us? Tony's heart soared at that. Gibbs wasn't going to force him away. He wasn't going to send Tony packing just as Vance had. Tony blinked rapidly as emotion tore through him, the need and sense of someone wanting him.

"Been a hell of a day, DiNozzo. Not the time to put this in motion. Jenny's funeral… the team's reassignment. You resigning." Gibbs' voice got so sad when he said that. "Be an act of desperation, not healing. Overkill. You're already breaking."

So are you, Tony added silently. "So now what?" Tony asked, his voice shaking a little. He swallowed and cleared his throat, repeating his question as he stared at Gibbs.

"Now you get between the sheets. You close your eyes. You try not to think of anything but us."

"Us?" Tony couldn't help asking that question and tensed up, waiting for the headslap or something harder, something along the lines of what Gibbs had given him in the basement earlier. When Gibbs just rested a hand on his shoulder, Tony jumped, not prepared for the continuing gentle touch. Gibbs was such a contrast, the commanding way he'd flicked and cracked the flogger warring with the gentle way he was stroking Tony's hair and resting that hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Yeah, us. You're gonna tell me what your experience in the scene is. What you need. We're gonna talk it through so that I don't break you in the wrong way, Tony. Don't want to do that."

Tony swallowed hard, nodding. He knew what Gibbs said was wise, but he wanted to lose himself in the feel of it all, in the comfort that he knew he might achieve with this. He'd dealt with more than a few subs in his day and he understood their mindset. He couldn't see him subbing to just anyone, but Gibbs was…well, _Gibbs_. He was unique.

"You're staying too?"

"I'm staying," Gibbs confirmed. "Remember, you're mine for tonight."

Maybe not only tonight, Tony added silently, knowing the look he was shooting Gibbs was full of hope. In answer to his unspoken question, Gibbs tipped Tony's chin up, staring into his eyes. "Not throwing you away tomorrow either. We'll figure it out then, what you do. What I do. What we do. We're still a team, DiNozzo. Leon fucking Vance can't take that away."


	7. Bring Me To Life Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Tony was struck by Gibbs' intensity; by the way the other man stared at him. Gibbs had just promised that they'd work things out despite Tony's resignation, and that felt…good. After all that had happened, Gibbs' faith grounded him. Tony didn't feel like quite the screw up, even though he knew he he'd never stop blaming himself for what happened in LA. SecNav and Vance held him responsible as well. Tony knew his career was pretty much toast now.

Tony stood, walking over to the dresser and stroking his hand over the flogger reverently. It was a beautiful piece of work and he couldn't wait to have it on his body. But Gibbs was right; there was no point in doing this the wrong way. They'd damage this bond between them, and they both needed this right now.

Tony was sick and tired of hurting—the guilt and anguish were crushing down on him. From Vance's snarky comments and pointed looks to Ziva's penetrating stares. And then when Gibbs had arrived, instead of saving the day, he'd look defeated, older, crushed. That wasn't the Gibbs he knew and relied on. Tony didn't want to see the chinks in Gibbs' armor.

It was going to take Tony a long time to forget the sound of Gibbs' voice when he'd delivered the news. Gibbs had called Jenny's cell phone and when Tony'd spoken instead, there had been an edge in Gibbs' voice Tony had only heard once before—when they'd spent the night drinking after Pacci died. For so long Gibbs had been the rock that held the team together and hearing his breath shuddering, even in that moment before he got himself together, that was still hard to come to terms with.

Then being shuffled to Agent Afloat on the day of Jenny's funeral. That was a damned low bow and the last straw for him. Director Vance wasn't ever gonna give Tony a break. After seven years on the team he was being shoved into a promotion he didn't want. And Tony—not to mention both Vance and Gibbs—knew it was a punishment.

"Stop," Gibbs said in that stern voice and Tony shivered.

"What?" he asked in reply, his body reacting to the command. Hell, his psyche reacted to the command, sitting up and begging for more.

"You're thinking about all of this. It's too much, Tony. Let it go until tomorrow. Bed now."

"It's still early," Tony replied without thinking. He hadn't meant to challenge Gibbs, no matter how subtly, and he winced, waiting for the fallout he knew was coming.

"You trust me?" Gibbs asked in that same low voice as before, the gentle tone giving way to one rougher and controlled.

"Yes." Tony looked up at the other man, meeting his gaze. There was no way Tony would look away, even though a part of him wanted to. He sensed that this was an important moment in their growing relationship and he had no interest in screwing this up.

"You put yourself in my hands, DiNozzo. Means I know best. Means I make the rules. Got it?"

Tony nodded, fists clenching and releasing nervously. The intensity of the night wasn't ending; it seemed to be a living thing that just kept sustaining itself, fading only to roar back with stronger purpose and even more enthusiasm. Tony was emotionally drained; he just wanted a place to rest his head and forget.

"Got it?" Gibbs replied and this time he snapped out the words, a verbal whip crack that ended on a low growl. Every nerve ending on Tony's body awoke and took notice, a full-body shiver tearing through him. Gibbs eyes glowed in a way Tony had never seen before—a primal thread of command and control connecting them both. Even if Tony had wanted to resist, there was no point in doing so. He couldn't win this game. He wasn't even in the ballpark.

"Got it."

"Thought so. Get to bed." Gibbs' hand roamed down to Tony's neck and he squeezed it gently, one warm calloused finger drawing circles at the top of Tony's spine. The approval in Gibbs' voice poured through Tony, warming him from the inside out. Even though it was a nice May evening, he was cold—emotionally, if not physically as well.

"Here? Alone?" Tony asked, needing clarification and direction. When he stayed with Gibbs, it was always in the spare bedroom, but Gibbs had never had him naked and bent over a dresser before. That tended to change things.

"Here. You're mine now, Tony. Earned the right to sleep in my bed."

"Didn't earn anything." Tony replied, shaking his head, confused. Were they Master and sub now, or Boss and subordinate or something else entirely? Tony didn't know how to interact with Gibbs on this intimate a level. It was scary, even though it felt right.

"Ya did. You came to me." The confidence in Gibbs' voice gave Tony hope that maybe someday he'd be that certain of something. Anything. He'd been adrift since Jeanne had left and now he didn't think he even had an anchor any more. "Putting your faith and trust in me."

Tony watched as Gibbs stepped away, slowly and methodically taking all of his clothes off, revealing a toned chest dusted with silvery hairs, muscular legs and from what Tony could see, an all-over tan. Gibbs bent over, his back to Tony as he pulled off his pants and Tony checked out an ass that would have been impressive on a man twenty years Gibbs' junior.

"Enjoying the view?" Gibbs asked, turning and Tony gulped when he got a glimpse of Gibbs' cock. It was impressive at semi-hard and when it was fully hard…Tony's mouth watered.

"On your knees," Gibbs suddenly barked and Tony fell to the carpet without thinking about it, hands coming to rest at the small of his back, head down. He was bathed in the scent of Gibbs where it was strongest, Gibbs' suddenly fully hard cock jutting out And almost brushing his cheek.

Gibbs' hand came to rest on Tony's head and he lightly fisted Tony's hair. "Look at me."

Tony's head came up until he was staring into Gibbs' eyes. "Sir?" The acknowledgment of power crackled in the air between them. This was the way it was supposed to be. Gibbs was the Dom and Tony was his sub. No matter what else happened, Tony knew he could cling to this as a safe harbor. He had a new anchor now and he wasn't about to screw this up.

"Trust me," Gibbs whispered, his hand running down Tony's face. He tucked a finger under Tony's chin, motioning for him to stand. "Trust me."

"I do," Tony insisted.

"In your soul. Trust me down deep. I'm gonna have you submit to me like you never submitted before. You need to put everything in my hands, even the things that scare you."

"I'm not new to this, Gibbs. I know how submission works."

"This isn't a scene in a fetish club, Tony. It's you being taken care of on a deeper level than you imagined." Gibbs paused, moving closer. Their cocks brushed and Tony let out a strangled groan at the feel of moist hard flesh gliding over his. "Your biggest fear."

"What is?" Tony asked, distracted by the feel of Gibbs' body so close.

"Your biggest fear," Gibbs repeated, an edge to his voice now. "Letting someone in. Someone caring about you, DiNozzo."

"I…" Tony started, but bit his lip when Gibbs made a slashing motion in the air with his hand.

"This goes beyond sex games, Tony. You need someone to watch over you. I want to be that man. We're gonna play, but we're gonna be more than just sex. Put your trust in me. I want more than your body, Tony. I want your heart and soul."

That was a lot harder to come to terms with. Tony watched Gibbs, not quite knowing what to say. Nobody had ever wanted him like this, and it was coming at a time when Tony's professional and personal confidence had been shaken to their very roots.

"Don't have to decide tonight. Just stay here. Don't need to be alone. We'll discuss it in the morning. Can you give yourself that?"

After a long hesitation, Tony nodded. This was the start of something incredible. He just had to summon up the courage to let Gibbs in.


End file.
